


Garden + Snowball

by SpecialHell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, M/M, Matchmaking, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey Friendship, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Garden + Snowball for Twitter user madam_michael
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Twitter Prompt Meme Jan 2021





	Garden + Snowball

**Author's Note:**

> Garden + Snowball for Twitter user madam_michael

The snowball hit him square on the neck, freezing water dripping down into his collar. Finn let out a squeak he would deny to his death and spun to see Rey grinning at him; another snowball in her hand. 

"We agreed no Force powers!"

"I don't need to use the Force," Rey laughed. "You're so busy looking at Poe's backside you wouldn't notice if I stood in front of your face to throw one."

"I am Not!" Finn protested, but his embarrassment was palpable. Rey continued to laugh as Finn clomped towards her in his thick snow boots. "I was just thinking maybe we should help."

"It was Poe's idea to come to Hoth," Rey dismissed. "He doesn't need help servicing the Snowspeeder." 

Finn made a soft 'hmm' sound as his eyes strayed back towards Poe. As if summoned by the talk of him, Poe gave a shout of triumph before sprinting towards the two. BB8 was absent, having refused to go out in the cold. 

"It's working!" Poe beamed as he came to a stop. "We'll make the Ice Crystal Gardens before sundown if we leave now."

"I think I'll stay with BB8," Rey was giving Finn a sly look as she moved past the two men and headed towards their temporary hut. "You boys have fun!" 


End file.
